A little bit of Hope
by carson34
Summary: is there hope for mckono?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I know that I might be putting on heat from McRoll fans but please remember that it's a storyline and the characters do not really exist outside of the show. I know that many of you want me to stop bringing up Steve and Catherine and through I like the character of her, I just don't like the way that they were forced on us. We woke up on Friday morning with snow. I love snow!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this storyline that you have seen on the show. I do not mean disrespect from the show on Steve/Catherine and Adam/Kono.

Chapter one: Big Changes

Steve's POV

I got out of my truck and headed into headquarters only to find Kono. I honestly truly am happy that she is back with us. I just don't know how she is going to react to the news that I hired Catherine to be part of the team. I knew how it looked for her to get some special treatment as being my girlfriend. I walked over to where Kono is at so I can have a minute to talk with her.

"Hey, I am glad that you are back with us." I revealed to her as she smiled at me.

"Yes me too." She responded to me.

"Did you ever find Adam?" I asked her as I watched her start to cry.

"No I did not find Adam. It's over between him and me since he kept this from me. He said that he would find me and then I find out that he fakes his death." Kono reminded me.

"I know that it's hard now but you will be okay. You have us to make sure that you are okay." I responded to her.

Kono's POV

I don't know what is matter with me on the part that Adam has to keep away from me to keep me safe. I know that it's going to take a bit to get used him gone. I just decided to keep my focus on my work and ohana. I walked out of Steve's office and walked into my office to find Catherine sitting behind my desk.

"Hey Catherine. I wanted to thank you for being there for me in Japan." I revealed to her with a small smile.

"It's not a problem. You are like a sister to me and that's what I wanted to show to the team is that I am not replacing you. I am here to help you guys." She responded to me as she moves out from behind my desk and gives me a small hug right as Steve comes walking into the room.

"Hey we got a case." He revealed to us.

No one's POV

"Alright let's go." Catherine said as she walked out of their office and headed for her car to find Steve wanting to drive. "I now know what Danny meant about this."

"What did Danny say?" Steve responded to his girlfriend as they did not see the car speeding up closer to them. Their car is hit and they are both knock out cold. Right before Steve closes his eyes, he looks at Catherine to find her bleeding out.

"Catherine you are going to be okay." Steve revealed to his girlfriend. He turned his head to find someone coming to check on them. He feels being pulled out of the car and then he closes his eyes sure that Catherine is okay.

Steve's POV

I wake up really sore and did not know what was going on. I was expecting for Catherine to be there waiting for me to wake up instead I find Danny, Chin and Kono standing there.

"Hey you are awake." She said smiling at me. I am sure that she is happy that I am okay.

"Yeah. Where's Catherine?" I responded to her while giving her a weak smile.

"Bud, I need to tell you something about her." Danny said walking up to me.

"All I want to know is where is she. So tell me where is she?" I responded to him.

"Steve, I am so sorry to have to tell you this that Catherine died in the car accident." Danny told me as I pushed the blanket away.

"Steve you need to stay in the bed." Kono responded to me when she brings the blanket back up closer to me.

"I can't. I need to go find her now." I revealed to her.

"Boss, she is really gone." She responded to me.

"No she can't be." I responded back to her.

"Steve it's true." Max said as he walked into the room. I can't believe that she is gone.

I had to stay at the hospital for another two days. The team started to make plans for Catherine's funeral while I just stay at home hidden. I could not face what happen to her and nor did I want to.

Author Note: Alright I am going to end this chapter now. I'm sorry that I had to do this to her but please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter. This storyline was suggestion by another twitter follower for a McKono fan fic and I am sorry that I had to do this to McRoll fans. Just remember that they are characters on the show and not real in life. Please follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time from. Don't forget to check out my blog by clickng on my user name and click on my blog. It feels weird not writing for my season storyline today since they are on a break for another two weeks. So don't forget to check out that storyline. If you have any suggestions on how to improve please review and let me know what you think of this storyline. I will be back next Wednesday for chapter two. Don't forget to review this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: If I don't posted this before Christmas or New Years Eve. I had many storylines that I have planned for this month and this is why this storyline has not been posted since the first chapter. I have been really busy and I hope hat you don't mind it. Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter. I know that many of you were upset that I killed off Catherine but remember that it's just a storyline.

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been about a week since Catherine's death, Steve did not want to leave his house to go anywhere or see anyone. He hears a knocking on his front door. He walks over to the door and opens it to find Kono standing on the side of the door.

"Hey what's going on?" Steve asked his friend.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Kono said to her boss.

"Thank you for coming and checking on me." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Danny wanted to come but we have a case and I told them that I would check on you. When are you coming back to work?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I need time to relax right now and recover from this." Steve told her.

"Steve, I know how you feel but this is not what she would want. She wants you to be happy and be with the people that love you." She responded to him.

"I know but I don't know what to think of what you said. I know that she would want me to be happy but I am just not ready to be happy." Steve revealed back to her.

"Steve, look at me. After Adam faked his death, I was really hurt but I am back and fine. So take a couple more days off and then come back to work." Kono informed her boss.

"Alright." Steve said to her. "You needed to get back to work.

* * *

The next day

Kono and Chin walked into headquarters complete thinking that Steve would not be there and to their surprise Steve was there.

"Hey boss." Kono greeted her boss.

"hey Thanks for talking to me about coming back." He revealed to his friend.

"Oh your welcome. " She responded back to him.

Danny arrived about twenty minutes later in a really bad mood. He did not understand why he was in this kind of mood today. Now he understood how Steve felt when he had to meet with the governor in the morning. Danny stopped dead in his track when he saw Steve standing there.

"Hey welcome back." He greeted his friend. He would never admit it but he missed his best-friend.

"Hey thanks for holding down the fort for me." Steve responded back to his friend.

"Your welcome." Danny revealed back to him.

"So do we have a case?" Steve asked his friend.

"Yes we do." Danny responded to his friend as we got done to work.

* * *

Thursday

Steve was ready for it to be the weekend. Kono and Steve had decided to take a small trip to Catherine's grave since Steve did not feel like going to Catherine's funeral.

"hey thanks for coming with me." He said as he drove up the street.

"It was not a probelm. Catherine was my friend. I want to visit her grave." Kono responded to him.

They visited her grave for about an hour and then headed back to Steve's house where they decided to sit and talk about things.

"So you never found Adam?" He asked her.

"No I did not. He decided that he did not want me to find him and so after the good part of 2013 trying to find him. I decided that it was time for me to come home and be with my friends and family." Kono revealed to her friend.

Christmas Eve Time

Steve walked into the headquarters to remember what happen last year on Christmas Eve. He smiled when he saw Kono waiting for them to get there.

"Hey so what's the next case?" Steve asked his friend.

"We did not have one." Chin said to his friend as he walked into the office.

"Then why are we all here?" Steve asked his team.

"We are here with a small treat for all of us. Catherine helped this team together and we want to honor her this year by all being in the one place that she loved the most." Chin revealed to him.

"Thank you Chin." Steve said to him as they celebrate their Christmas.

* * *

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is short but I want to make sure that I give you something to update until after the new years. I accidently washed my ipod yet again tonight but the good thing is that it's working. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update when I post either a new chapter or storyline. I will be back in the new year with a new chapter. Tuesday I will post ncis new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am starting to thinking about deleting this storyline and then posted it as a very long one take Monday but I don't know what one I am going to do for One take Monday next week. I was lucky to be able to write one take Monday on New Years Eve and get it edited and check over it. Now I might have missed some of it. I have decided that when we hit chapter 5 is the final chapter. I am sorry that it's been a really long time since I updated this storyline.

Author's response to reviews:

Guest one: yes i know. I would hope that they would wise up too.

Ilse23: Thanks for your review

Ilse23: I know that you like Catherine and Steve together but it felt force. I have nothing against her.

Guest2: Thanks for your review

Trace66: Thanks for your review

Guest3: Yes thanks for the review

Guest4: Thanks for the review

Guest5: Kono and Danny? Ew! I like him better with Gabby. They are bringing in a new girl and I am going to give it a chance. I must say that the chemistry between Steve and Catherine have gotten better but this entire season has been McRoll show.

Chapter 3: A year later

Steve was so thankful for Kono helping through Catherine's death. He just did not want to admit that he cared for her until he found out that she left. He was hurt that he did not say goodbye to him at all and that really hurt. Steve walked into the office to find all of Kono's things gone. He had just broken up with the girl that he had just started to date two months before because he knew that he was just missing Catherine and don't get him wrong the girl was really nice but she wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Kono and now he needed to find her. He walked over to Chin's office to find out where Kono is.

"Hey where's Kono?" Steve asked his friend.

"She's gone." Chin revealed to his friend as he got up so he could get some more coffee.

"What do you mean that she is gone?" Steve responded back to him. "I need to tell her something."

"She asked me not to tell you where she went." Chin responded to him.

"Why is that?" Steve asked dumbfounded.

"Because you hurt my cousin really bad." Chin revealed. "Steve you need to get over Catherine. She's been gone for over a year and it's going to cost you happiness."

"Thanks." Steve responded with an angry tone of voice. Chin watched as Steve left the work and headed to Kono's house to see if she was there. He pulled into her driveway when he saw her car sitting there. He got out of his truck and walked over there. He knocked on the door. He waited until she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I just came from talking to your cousin and no he did not tell me that you were here. I just guess that." He revealed to her.

"That's good that you figure it out but I want you to go." She responded to him as she started to close the door.

"I am sorry but I am not leaving yet." Steve told her as he stop her from closing the door.

"Why not? I don't want you here Steve." Kono responded to him.

"Not until we talk it out." Steve revealed to her.

"I am moving and I need to catch a plane so I need you to go so I can leave." Kono said as she grabbed the bag and headed for her car.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" He asked her.

"Because we have nothing to talk about. Now leave." She responded to him as she got into the car and turned it on. Before Steve had a chance to responded to her, his phone started to ring and it was Danny. "We are not done."

A month later

It's been a month since Kono left for unknown place, Steve decided that he would keep up with her house for her. He hoped that she would see that he does have feelings for her and that she would come back soon.

Meanwhile in Pairs

Kono was missing Hawaii and Steve. She had to admit that she really loved Steve and knew that sooner or later. She was going to have to come back to Hawaii and get back to her family and friends. She decided that when her modeling job is done that she was going to come and be with her friends and family. She only had one more day left of work. She finished the rest of the day and then started to pack for her trip. She was ready to go home. She heard a knocked on the front door. She opened the door to find her cousin there.

"You need to come Kono. I am getting married soon." Chin revealed to his cousin.

"What that is great?" Kono said to her cousin. "I was coming home right now."

"That's good because everyone misses you being there. Steve's taking care of your houses. He misses you." Chin revealed to his cousin.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I am sorry that it took me so long to write this new chapter of this storyline. Don't forget to review and I will see you next week for chapter 4 of this storyline. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I also have my blog that I try to keep updated all the time. The link is on the profile wall so just click my author name and find the blog link. Don't forget to check out the other fanfic that I have going. I hope that you had a great New Year Day.

Please don't forget to check out my one take Monday that was posted on Monday, Come back for me which should be updated right now. I am still trying to figure out if I am going to split the storyline into two parts. Also don't forget to join me on my season storyline that won't be update until next Friday. Don't forget to check out the new episode on Friday.

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it! I will see you later on next week. I am going to start Chapter 4 tonight and posted it next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I decided to bring a new chapter for this storyline. I know that many of you wanted a new chapter of this storyline and I finally got chapter three posted on Tuesday which was a day early since I normally post on Wednesday. I am pretty sure that chapter 5 is going to be the last chapter of this storyline. I had bunco on Tuesday night so I don't know if this is going to be out on Wednesday or not.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kono could not believe what her cousin had just said about Steve. She knew that he was upset that she had left and he did not know why she left.

"What do you mean that Steve's been taking care of my house? I thought that I asked you to do it." She asked Chin.

"You did but he said that he would do it for me since we were really busy and I had just found a new love." Chin revealed to his cousin.

"They are calling my plane number now and so we will talk about this soon." Kono said before hanging up the phone.

Chin did not get a chance to tell his cousin that he is getting married while she is back home. He hoped that Steve could convince her to come back for good. He decided that he would Steve know that she was coming back so he can start figuring out what he is going to say to his cousin. Chin knew that they loved each other but since Steve did not know how to express his love for her.

"Hey Steve, can we talk for a minute?" Chin asked as he walked into his office.

"Yeah what's up?" Steve responded to him as he put down the paper that he was reading.

"It's about Kono." Chin revealed to him.

"What about her?" Steve asked him.

"You need to talk to her about you feel about her." He demanded to his boss.

"and you expect me to do that when she is gone? I don't know when she is coming back or if she is." Steve reminded him. "unless you know something that I don't."

"I do know something." Chin responded to him. "She's coming back."

"When?" Steve asked him.

"She's on a plane right now." Chin revealed to him.

"What time does she land?" Steve asked him.

"That what I don't know about. She said that she was going to call me and tell me when she lands." Chin revealed to him.

"Are you going to tell me?" Steve asked Chin.

"Yeah since I have a wedding planning meeting today remember?" Chin reminded his boss. "So can you have Danny go with you to pick her up?"

"Why can't I just do it alone?" Steve asked him.

"You could but I don't know how she will react to you being there." He responded to him.

"We have been friends for a long time and I am sure that she will be happy to see me." Steve said in a confident tone of voice.

"Alright I will let you know what time to start heading to the airport." Chin said as he left Steve's office.

Two hours later

Chin walked into Steve's office ans nodded that it was time for him to head to the airport. Steve walked out of the office and headed for his truck. He had to admit that he was nervous about seeing her. He was worried that he might say the wrong thing and upset her. The past couple of months have been really hard for him and he really missed her when she was gone. He got to the airport and waited by her gate. About five minutes later, her plane got in and started to depart passengers. His eyes laid on her the minute that she got off the plane.

"Where is my cousin?" She asked him.

"He had something to do and asked me to come and get you. Kono we need to talk." Steve said to her as they walked to grab her things.

"Talk about what?" Kono asked back.

"Us." He admitted to her.

"What us?"She asked him before continuing. "You made it clear to me that there was no us when you started to date that girl."

"The only reason that I was with her was because she reminded me of Catherine." He revealed to her. "I am sorry that I hurt you but you never tried to tell me how you felt about us."

"Steve, I was there when Catherine died. I was there helping you with grieving through it. If I didn't care why do you think that I was there?"

"I don't want to fight with you. Chin's having a party tonight and wants me to bring you there after dropping off your things at your home." Steve said to her as he picked up her bags and they headed for the truck. Steve didn't know what to say to her since she seemed to be on the defensive. They dropped off her stuff at the house and started to make their way to Chin's house. Danny saw them the minute that they walked into the house. Danny pulled Steve aside.

"How did it go?" He asked him.

"It didn't go anywhere." Steve revealed to him as he watched her hug everyone.

"So what are you going to do?" Danny asked his friend.

"Do everything that I can to win her back." Steve revealed showing Danny that he was not going to give up that easy.

* * *

Author Note: what do you think is going to happen? Do you think that Steve and Kono will finally get together? Alright I am going to try to have this posted on Wednesday but on Tuesday night, I had bunco and I am going to try to have this finished. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I would love to keep you update about your favorite storylines and any new ones. I might be creating new storylines on Wednesdays for NCIS LA. I will see you next week for the final chapter of this storyline. Thank you for reading this chapter. I managed to get this chapter done before we had bunco which I didn't even win. I will see you later on for an update on come back for me part two.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I decided to start writing this chapter today right after I posted chapter 4. I want this chapter to be really long for you and I am not going to settled for anything else. Many of you reviewed that the last chapter was really good on this storyline and I want to do you proud. Thank you to all of you that reviewed this storyline.

Chapter 5

Chin did not understand how his cousin could be in love with Steve and yelling at him for letting Steve picked her up. He did not see the issue there.

"Cuz, what is the real issue?" He finally stopped her from yelling at him.

"That you let Steve picked me up from the airport when I told you that I did not want him to pick me up." She responded to him. She did not hear Steve walked up behind her.

"Kono, why don't you take it out on me then and stop with Chin?" Steve asked her as he saw her turn around.

"Maybe I should. You are a piece of work Steve. You know that." Kono responded to him as Danny started to laugh.

"Brah, I would not laugh at her." Chin warned him as he started to walk away.

"I don't understand why she is mad at all of us." Danny responded to him as he earned a smack behind the head by Kono. "hey what was that for?"

"for being a jerk." She responded to him.

"Kono just be nice to them and take it out of me." Steve told her.

"Steve, I don't care what you want me to do. This is how I am being towards anyone." Kono responded to him as she walked away to him.

"let me talk to her." Leilani told them as she went to follow Kono. Leilani finally found Kono sitting in the chair and she was crying. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I am sorry for acting like that. Steve hurt me really bad when he decided to go after someone else." Kono revealed to Leilani.

"Have you talk to Steve about this?" Leilani asked Kono.

"No." Kono responded to her.

"Why not? If he hurt you then tell him so. As far I can tell when you left, you hurt him too. You guys seem to be in a hurting mood to each other and it needs to stop. Just be honest with each other." Leilani revealed to her as Steve walked towards them wanting to check on her.

"Can I have a minute with Kono?" Steve asked Leilani.

"Sure." She responded as she went to go find Chin and talk to their guest.

"So what do you want?" Kono asked him.

"I am sorry that I hurt you. It was not mean to. If I had known about your feelings for me, then we would have figure something out." Steve revealed to her. "When you left, I hated every minute that you were one which is why I asked Chin to let me take care of your house and picked you up at the airport. I just needed you in my arms."

"I am sorry that I snapped at you." Kono responded to him.

"So what are we going to do about our relationship?" Steve asked her.

"Why don't we give us a try?" Kono responded to him.

"That sounds like a good idea." Steve revealed to her.

* * *

Six months later

Steve and Kono have been dating for the past six months. They were happy to watch Chin and Leilani get married. Work seem not to be affected by their personal life. They finally got home from work. They had just got move in to Steve's house after four months of dating.

"hey babe. What do you want for dinner?" Steve asked his girlfriend as she walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever you want for dinner." She responded to him. He gave her a small kiss.

"I got an idea but it's not for dinner." Steve responded to her as he went down to one knee. "I know that we have only been dating for the past six months, but they have been wonderful six months and I want to make it a lifetime. I want to know if you will marry me. Kono, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Kono responded to him happily.

* * *

Monday

Steve and Kono walked into headquarters with big smiles on their faces. Chin and Danny both knew that something happen during the weekend.

"So what's going on?" Danny asked the couple.

"Is that a ring on your finger?" Chin asked his cousin.

"Yes. Steve asked me to marry him and I agreed to it." Kono responded to him.

"So when are you going to get married?" Chin asked them.

"In about five months." Steve responded to him.

"Which reminds me that I need to go and start with the wedding plans. Call me if we get a case." She said as she gave her boyfriend a small kiss. She was going to meet Leilani about the wedding plans. They figured that they just wanted to do a backyard wedding since they were going to do it simple.

"Hey Leilani" She greeted to her cousin's wife.

"Hey." Leilani said to her. "I can't believe that you are getting married."

"I know. I can't believe it either." Kono responded to her. "Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome." Leilani responded to her.

They got started on the wedding planned and they were excited to see it come together. She knew that Steve would want to pick his outfit but she had convinced him to let her pick the outfit. He agreed when she promised that it would not be that revealing on her dress.

Four months later

Today was the big day of the wedding and they both could not wait for the big event. Steve spent the night in Mary's room since he did not want to leave the house. Kono was fine with that but locked the door so that way Steve could not seek into the room. She heard a knocked on the door and she went to open it to find both Leilani and Mary standing there. They got ready for the wedding since it was going to be at noon. Steve and Kono were legally married and ready to start their life together.

The End!

Author Note: Thank you for staying and reading this storyline. I hope that you enjoyed it. If you have anymore storyline suggestions then please email me at carson34 . Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am just about to reach 5,000 words tonight. I am so excited. Normally I would posted this on Wednesday but I decided to post it early.


End file.
